The present invention relates to a brake lining assembly, particularly for drum brakes, as well as an intermediate layer, particularly for being arranged between a brake lining and a brake shoe of a drum brake.
In the field of commercial vehicles, drum brake linings are as a rule riveted directly onto the brake shoes, producing a direct contact between the drum brake linings (friction material) and the brake shoe(s). In order to ensure that as much of the linings as is possible has contact, very strict tolerances have to be observed (e.g. by mechanical working or by calibration), which requires great manufacturing outlay (time and costs) and which often is not possible in a process-secure manner.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a brake lining assembly, particularly for drum brakes, as well as an intermediate layer, particularly for being arranged between a brake lining and a brake shoe of a drum brake, with the help of which the manufacture-related geometric tolerances for brake linings and brake shoes can be enlarged.